Vie et déboires d'une innocente Préfète
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Merlin, tu m'as lâchement abandonné. D'accord, je t'avais supplié de souffler à la conscience de Dumbledore de me nommer Préfète et tu l'as fait. Mais est-ce que tu te rappelles que j'avais AUSSI demandé de ne pas mettre les 2 microbes à Gryffondor !
1. Microbes

Si vus avez lu _La St Valentin, une fête ? Ca dépend pour qui _ET _Mariage arrangé _ET _Chroniques d'un homme seul _ET _Poudlard ? J'attendais que ça ! _ah oui, et aussi _Tea for two and two for tea _, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes. "Encore une fic non complète d'elle ? "

Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour :

1: Continuer les autres

2: Ne pas abandonner celle ci

Promis ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_1. Sales Microbes_

_ Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît !

Je souris en reconnaissant la voix rauque et la silhouette de massive de Hagrid. Je me souvenais comme si c'était hier du jour où je l'avais vu pour la première fois. A l'époque, j'avais été terrifiée par le demi-géant, comme d'ailleurs les demis-portions qui hésitaient à descendre du train. Je les fusillait du regard en tapotant d'un air sévère mon insigne argentée de Préfète de Gryffondor. Non mais, je leur tenais la porte du Poudlard Express, et ces microbes prenaient tout leur temps !

Je me repris et afficha un air plus doux en poussant légèrement un petit garçons aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux miels.

_ Il s'appelle Hagrid, tu vas voir, il est très gentil !

Le petit garçon me lança un regard reconnaissant et s'avança vers le garde chasse de Poudlard. Derrière lui, une petite rousse s'accrochait à son ami brun comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle avait l'air caractéristique des premières années: terrifié et émerveillé.

Le flot d'élèves me semblait interminable. C'était ma première année en tant que Préfète, et jusque là, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point le Poudlard Express transportait d'étudiants.

Une fois les premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes et quatrièmes années descendus, mes camarades de mon année et les plus grands sortirent à leur tour. Arthur Weasley et sa petite amie Molly, en septième année, me sourirent chaudement. Ma meilleure amie Lauren me tapa sur la tête avant de courir pour arriver à avoir une place dans la même calèche que, je cite, « l'amour de sa vie qui ne sait pas encore qu'il est fou d'elle », j'ai nommé Nathan Watson.

_ A tout à l'heure, Joy !

Je souris, sentant mon bras s'engourdir, quand mon regard fut attiré par le groupe qui descendait du compartiment suivant, juste devant moi. Les cheveux blonds clairs du Préfet qui leur tenait la porte était facilement reconnaissables: Lucius Malefoy, Préfet des Serpentards. Ses amis, Bellatrix et Narcissa Black (cette dernière étant sa petite amie) et Rodolphus Lestrange étaient réputés pour être LE groupe peu recommandable de l'école. Toujours le nez fourrés dans la magie noire, ils étaient tous des fils et des filles de grandes familles « Sang pur », ce qui n'était pas d'après moi un motif pour se conduire comme des bouses de dragon.

Hé ! Chacun son poing de vue, non ?

En tout cas, nous nous appliquions à nous détester, à un niveau supérieur de la rivalité habituelle qui régnait depuis des siècles entre nos deux maisons.

Je secouai la tête et m'aperçut avec satisfaction que les derniers élèves venaient de descendre – attendez une minute. Les deux microbes qui viennent de sauter sur le quai m'ont tout l'air de premières années.

_ Hé, vous deux ! Fit-je de ma plus belle voix autoritaire. Quel âge vous avez ?

Les deux garçons (on aurait vaguement dit des frères, même si leur ressemblance était limitée à la chevelure brune décoiffée qu'ils arboraient tout les deux) se consultèrent du regard et lancèrent dans un ensemble parfait:

_ Et toi ?

Et ça les fait rire en plus, les démons ! J'en saisis un par l'épaule (celui qui n'avait pas de lunettes) et le secoua légèrement.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ? Dépêche toi !

Apparemment, il hésitai à me répondre « Et toi ? » mais il lui sembla plus judicieux d'obéir. Sage décision, microbe.

_ Sirius Black, M'dame.

Je le lâcha, surprise. Black ? Comme Narcissa, Bellatrix et leur sœur Andromeda ? Black comme LES Black, la famille relativement connue pour leurs idées... Malsaines ?

Aurai-je leur petit frère dans les pattes ? Si jamais ils découvraient que je l'avais touché, je risquais d'avoir la bande à Malefoy sur le dos pendant un mois.

Aïe.

Comme je ne réagissais pas, le petit binoclard se redressa de toute sa taille.

_ Moi, c'est James Potter. Dis, t'es Préfète de Gryffondor ?

Je hocha lentement la tête. Évidemment, crétin, ma cravate est rouge et or et mon insigne est bien assez visible. On ne peut pas dire que sa déduction soit digne des lus grands détectives.

_ Vous êtes des première années, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fût leur tour de hocher la tête. Vu leur expression, ils devaient avoir compris qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise.

On en est même pas encore à la cérémonie de Répartition, et j'ai déjà deux élèves à sermonner. C'est pas une vie, je vous le dis moi !

_ Espèces d'andouilles ! Vous étiez censés partir avec Hagrid ! (Autour de nous, les élèves nous regardaient avec amusement) Les première années traversent le lac en barques, avant la Cérémonie ! Maintenant, ils ont dû déjà partir, parce que vous avez trop trainés ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, Merlin ?

Ils se regardèrent avec gêne et je compris immédiatement que je préférais ne pas le savoir.

Je poussa un long soupir et les entrainaient avec moi dans une calèche. Le Sombral qui la tirait nous regarda de son œil blanc -je frissonnai, ces bêtes étaient répugnantes- et fit monter les deux monstres à l'intérieur. Ils riaient, en plus ! A cause d'eux, j'étais en retard (nous étions les derniers), énervée, affamée et j'en passe, et ils _riaient !_

Retenez moi, je vais commettre un meurtre.

La calèche s'ébranla et se mit à avancer. James Potter avait l'air émerveillé.

_ Elle avance toute seule !

_ Mais non, ce sont des Sambrals qui la tirent, fit Sirius Black avec un air suffisant.

_ N'importe quoi ! Comment tu le sais, d'abord ?

_ Andromeda me l'a dit, répondit simplement Black.

Alors comme ça, il était bien de sa famille. Je me disais bien qu'il avait une certaine grâce aristocratique, comme ses sœurs -ou cousines, d'ailleurs.

Andromeda était en sixième année à Serdaigle, et c'était la seule Black fréquentable.

Je voyais que James Potter ne semblait pas convaincu par les dires de son ami. Sirius s'en aperçut également et il me désigna d'un coup de tête, sûr de lui.

_ Demande à M'dame.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

_ Je m'appelle Joy Geller, pas « M'dame ». Et oui, c'est vrai (Sirius eu un sourire moqueur, satisfait) mais on dit Sombrals (James ricana à son tour). Ce sont des créatures visibles seulement si tu as vu la mort en face.

Ils échangèrent un regard ébahi et se penchèrent vers moi, avides d'en savoir plus.

_ Tu peux les voir, toi, M'dame ?

J'hésitai à leur répondre. Leur manie de m'appeler « M'dame » m'agaçait au plus haut point. Finalement, je décidai de leur dire la vérité.

_ Oui, dis-je en regardant l'horizon (toujours très efficace dans les moments pseudos dramatiques).

_ Tu as vu qui mourir ?

Sirius en sifflait d'admiration. Je me mordis la lèvre tandis que Potter me dévisageait, visiblement impressionné.

Et toc ! Dans vos faces, sales petits serpents.

_ Mon grand-père, dis-je simplement alors que la calèche ralentissait.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et sautai à terre. Je les aidaient à descendre -je suis certaine de n'avoir pas été aussi minuscule à 11 ans- et les entrainaient vers l'immense ombre que produisait le château.

* * *

Voila pour le premier chapitre ! Le deuxième et le troisième sont déjà écrits (mesure de précaution indispensable pour moi, j'arrive jamais à finir mes fics longues...) dont en attendant vos impressions :D


	2. Merlin, ai pitié

_Hahahah ! Deuxième chapitre :D_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_2. Merlin, ai pitié_

Un sentiment d'euphorie m'envahissait. Poudlard était ma deuxième maison et les vacances m'avaient semblé interminables. J'avais hâte de retrouver la salle commune, mon dortoir, le portrait de la Grosse Dame, les festins magiques, la barbe blanche du directeur et les fantômes ! Même les cours de Divination et Mimi Geignarde m'avaient manqués (et ce n'est pas peu dire).

Potter et Black s'étaient tus et contemplaient silencieusement l'école, tandis que nous traversions le parc à grandes enjambées – la phrase serait plus correct avec: tandis que je traversais le parc à grandes enjambées et que les deux garçons trottinaient derrière moi pour éviter que je ne leur arrache un bras.

Nous parvînmes enfin dans le hall du château. Je ne leur laissai pas le temps d'admirer l'architecture et nous gravîmes rapidement le grand escalier de pierre. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais souhaité, le professeur McGonagall avait terminé le discours aux première années et était déjà entrée dans la Grande Salle.

Je lâcha Potter et Black -je les vis se masser le bras avec une grimace identique- et m'adossa contre le mur en soupirant.

Réfléchis, Joy. Réfléchis, bon sang !

Potter se planta face à moi (son front devait à peine atteindre ma poitrine) et se redressa de toute sa taille:

_ On rentre pas ? Il faut aller là, fit-il en me désignant la lourde porte en chêne.

Non, Joy, du calme. Massacrer deux premières années pourrait fortement inciter le directeur à t'enlever ton insigne.

_ Je suis au courant, Potter, répondis-je d'un ton que j'espérais cinglant -et non paniqué- en passant une main sur mon visage exaspérée.

Je les saisis par le col et entra fièrement dans la Grande Salle.

Le bruit que fit la porte en s'ouvrant attira tous les regards sur moi. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux noirs et m'avança à travers la pièce, provoquant des chuchotement sur mon passage. Le professeur McGonagall me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que le petit garçon assis sur le tabouret attendait impatiemment qu'elle se décide enfin à poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Je poussa Potter et Black en avant pour qu'ils rejoignent le groupe des premières années et m'assis à la longue table des Gryffondor, aux cotés de Lauren, le rouge aux joues.

Celle ci me lança un regard étonné et se pencha vers moi pour me chuchoter à l'oreille:

_ Ben, t'étais où ?

_ Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure, répondis je sur le même ton en lorgnant les assiettes dorées devant moi qui restaient vides.

J'ai. Faim.

Le cri du Choixpeau (Poufsouffle) retentit dans la grande salle tandis que le garçon s'asseyait parmi sa nouvelle maison.

Je souris à Nathan, devant moi, tandis que Avery, Nick était répartis à Serpentard.

_ Black, Sirius !

Je reporta immédiatement mon attention à la Répartition. Sirius se détacha du groupe en faisant un clin d'œil à Potter et s'assit sur la tabouret. McGonagall posa le vieux Choixpeau sur sa tête et recula légèrement.

Je jetai un discret regard vers le SerpentGang (oui, je sais, ça leur va comme un gant). Narcissa et Bellatrix regardaient d'un air intéressé leur petit frère (cousin ?).

Je vit que les verts et argents s'apprêtaient à applaudir et je comprenais très bien pourquoi: Un Black ne pouvait aller qu'à Serpentard, évidemment.

Alors, quand le cri du Choixpeau déchira le silence, je formai silencieusement sur mes lèvres le mot: Serpentard.

_ GRYFFONDOR !

Quoi ?

Hé, attendez une minute, il y a une erreur !

Sirius enleva le Choixpeau d'un air radieux et se précipita pour s'assoir à côté de moi. Malgré leur surprise, les Gryffondor applaudissaient bruyamment.

Je le regardai d'un air effaré, me doutant que les sœurs Black ne devaient pas être très contentes.

_ Hé, M'dame, t'as vu ? Je suis dans ta maison !

Merlin, n'envoie pas James Potter à Gryffondor. Ai pitié de moi.

_ Pour la dernière fois, Black, je m'appelle JOY ! JOY GELLER !

Mais il avait déjà reporté son attention sur la Répartition et adressai des signes joyeux à son microbe d'ami. Tandis que Bones, Emma et Clairwater, Bill étaient répartis à Serdaigle, Sirius me parla de lui. Il était apparemment très heureux de ne pas avoir été envoyé à Serpentard, et eu un sourire moqueur à l'intention de ses cousines (oui, après questionnement, c'était bien ses cousines).

Je l'écoutai à peine déblatérer sur son vieil elfe de maison, préférant observer ma meilleure amie Lauren.

Je la trouvais changée, cette année. Elle qui avait toujours été un peu rondelette, et elle s'était amaigrie pendant les vacances. Ses cheveux roux d'ordinaires ébouriffés semblaient plus soignés. Mais c'était toujours la même Lauren. Ses taches de rousseurs n'avaient pas bougées, ni l'air malicieux qui teintait ses prunelles noisettes. Le sourire qu'elle arborait 24h/24 était encore à ses lèvres et elle avait toujours cette aura indéfinissable de folie douce (elle avait refusé de sortir un Poufsouffle adorable, mignon comme tout et super drôle, simplement parce qu'il était Balance et elle Verseau, et que d'après elle, ses deux signes sont _incompatibles. _Foliedouce, c'est bien ce que j'ai dis.)

_ Evans, Lily !

_ GRYFFONDOR !

Je me mis à applaudir bruyamment avec mes camarades quand une petite rousse nous rejoignit. Il fallait absolument que je retienne les prénoms des premières années, étant préfète. Lily, Sirius, James... Jusque là, je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal.

La Répartition passa rapidement. Lupin, Remus et Pettigrow, Peter furent envoyés à Gryffondor également. Je me forçais à paraître intéressée quand un Serdaigle se retourna pour faire un signe à Nathan. Son regard croisa le mien et je rougis immédiatement alors qu'il me faisait un sourire chaleureux.

Bon, alors, ne nous méprenons pas.

Je ne suis PAS amoureuse de Charlie Davies.

Bon, d'accord, je ne peux pas nier qu'il m'attire. Il est grand, séduisant, intelligent et surtout très gentil. Mais ce n'est PAS une raison pour dire que je suis amoureuse de lui.

Nous sommes amis. Simplement amis.

_ Potter, James !

Je retint mon souffle tandis que James adressai un V de la victoire à Sirius avant d'enfoncer le Choixpeau sur la tête.

Une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos et je croisai les doigts dans la poche de ma robe de sorcier.

Si jamais il est envoyé à Gryffondor, ça va être -n'ayons pas peur des mots- l' E-N-F-E-R.

Pas Gryffondor. Pas Gryffondor.

Merlin, ai pitié. Merlin, ai pitié.

Pas...

_ GRYFFONDOR !

Evidemment.

James Potter rit aux éclats en enlevant le Choixpeau de sa tête. Il le rendit au professeur McGonagall et vînt s'assoir à coté de Sirius. Ils échangèrent un regard réjoui, comme s'ils réfléchissaient déjà aux meilleures façons de pouvoir pourrir la vie d'une innocente Préfète de 15 ans, qui n'avait -encore- jamais fait de mal à personne.

Potter et Black me regardèrent en souriant.

Merlin, comment oses-tu me faire ça ? Moi qui est toujours cru en toi !

J'entendais presque le: « Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Merlin, il n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Veuillez lui laisser un message après le Bip sonore ! » résonner à mes oreilles.

C'est fichu. Ces deux microbes vont me pourrir la vie. Il ne me reste plus qu'à partir étudier les principes du bouddhisme dans un monastère du Tibet !

Peut être que Bouddha, lui, sera plus compréhensif...


	3. Les sélections

_Hey ! Voila le chapitre 3 :D_

_Un peu (beaucoup) plus long que les précédents, j'étais inspirée sur ce coup là..._

_(En même temps, quand on vit à 1500m d'altitude, en Auvergne, qu'il neige dehors, et que les seuls contacts avec le monde extérieur, c'est les coups de fils de votre meilleure ami, bah, ça aide, c'est sûr)_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_3. Les sélections_

La voix monocorde du professeur Binns me berçait agréablement. Je baîlla discrètement en me cachant derrière mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

_ La révolution Gobeline eu donc...

Je leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Comment Binns espérait-il nous passionner avec des sujets aussi rasoirs ?

Je me retourna pour adresser un regard ennuyé à Lauren, assise quelques rangs plus loin. Étant préfète, je me devais d'être au premier rang et d'essayer de résister au pouvoir soporifique du professeur fantôme.

Peine perdue.

Ma meilleure amie me répondit avec une grimace et retourna à la contemplation de son Nathan.

Rappelez moi pourquoi je n'ai pas abandonné Histoire de la Magie en troisième année ?

Ah, oui. Parce qu'on a pas le droit de laisser tomber les matières principales. Sinon, personne n'irai en potion.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur le cours et nota trois phrases sur mon parchemin. J'abandonnai cependant rapidement et griffonnai un petit vif d'or sur un coin.

Le fait que les sélections de Quidditch avaient lieu cet après-midi me revînt en mémoire et je fût soudain de bien meilleure humeur.

J'occupe le poste de poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis ma quatrième année et j'en suis très fière. J'adore ce sport ! Voler me procurait un bonheur que je ne ressentais qu'à ces moments là. En plus, pendant les vacances, j'avais fait l'acquisition du tout dernier Etoile Filante. La brochure disait que c'était le balai le plus rapide jamais vu. Avec ça, et tous nos entrainements, notre équipe allait _enfin _réussir à écraser Serdaigle.

Attendez, ça fait trois ans que cette maison gagne la coupe de Quidditch ! Le jour suivant notre lamentable défaite de l'année dernière, en finale, McGonagall m'a mis deux heures de retenue parce que j'avais _levé la main au mauvais moment _en Métamorphose_. _Je crois que la victoire est encore plus importante pour elle que pour nous.

Un bout de papier atterri sur ma table et je m'empressai de poser ma main dessus, car Binns avait levé le nez de son livre poussiéreux pour vérifier que la classe était toujours là. Quand il fût retourné à sa lecture, je déplia le message en fronçant les sourcils, puis me détendit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Nathan:

_Joy,_

_Cet après midi, c'est les sélections. Est-ce que tu sais qui est le capitaine de l'équipe cette année ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer sous les ordres de ce crétin de Clark. _

_N._

Je souris et me retourna vers lui. Nathan me regarda discrètement et je forma silencieusement les mots « Jenny Spinnet » sur mes lèvres. Il hocha la tête avec un clin d'oeil et fit passer le message à son meilleur ami Colin.

Mon regard revînt sur Binns et je fit mine de l'écouter.

Nathan et Colin étaient dans l'équipe, respectivement aux postes de batteur et de gardien. Notre nouvelle capitaine, Jenny, poursuiveuse comme moi, en sixième année, était très attachée au Quidditch. Même si elle n'était pas aussi prétentieuse que Clark, le batteur de septième année, je sentais que les entrainements seraient doublement difficiles et intensifs. Bah, après tout, si ça pouvait nous faire gagner et effacer les sourires narquois du visage des Serdaigles, je m'entrainerait jour et nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malgré tout, après un déjeuner peu digne de ce nom (Une tranche de jambon, vous appelez ça un déjeuner, vous ?) en me dirigeant vers le terrain aux côtés de Nathan et de Colin qui bavardaient bruyamment en se mettant des claques dans le dos (trucs de mecs, ça, j'ai jamais compris), je ne pouvait m'empêcher de me sentir légèrement nerveuse – disons plutôt que mes entrailles dansaient la samba avec la tranche de jambon du midi. Pas vraiment agréable, comme sensation.

Je savais que Jenny était une bonne joueuse, impartiale et tout ce que vous voulez, mais je ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser, comme tous les ans: Et si je n'était pas reprise cette année ?

Je secoua la tête en pénétrant sur le terrain où les sélections allaient avoir lieu.

Mince alors ! Tous les Gryffondors se sont donnés rendez-vous ici ou quoi ?

Chaque année, j'étais impressionnée par le nombre d'élèves qui se présentaient. Une trentaine pour seulement sept places !

Je déglutis et jeta un regard aux gradins; quelques élèves y étaient assis. J'aperçus Lauren, qui me fit des grands signes d'encouragement. A côté d'elle, nonchalamment appuyé contre la barrière de sécurité, se tenait un grand Serdaigle que je reconnu immédiatement.

Charlie Davies me fit un sourire et je détourna la tête, le rouge aux joues.

Oh, non non non. Il fallait que je me concentre sur le Quidditch. Pas sur son sourire si séduisant. Le Quidditch, Joy. Pas ses fossettes adorables quand il souriait. Ni sur sa chemise qui n'était pas totalement fermée. Pas ses yeux rieurs qui... JOY ! Le Quidditch, au nom de Merlin !

_ Hé, M'dame ! M'dame !

Un cri attira mon attention vers l'autre côté des gradins. J'aperçus avec effarement deux premières années qui me faisaient des grands signes, un même sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mes deux cauchemars vivants.

Un véritable enfer sur terre.

Potter et Black.

Hé ! Avant de crier au dénigrement du plus petit que soi et de jugements hâtifs, laissez moi vous expliquer.

Cela fait exactement deux semaines que la rentrée a eu lieu.

Et ils ont déjà six heures de retenues à leur actif. Chacun !

Ces deux petits monstres ont l'air adorable quand on ne les connait pas. Ils ont l'air d'être appréciés par leurs professeurs et les autres premières années.

Mais moi, je ne suis pas dupe. Ah ah !

Sous leurs airs d'anges se cachent des démons de la pire espèce.

… Comment ça j'exagère ? Faux ! Totalement faux !

Sirius Black et James Potter ont déjà réussi -je cherche toujours comment, d'ailleurs- à sortir du château sans autorisation pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pendant la sortie de samedi.

Ils ont provoqué une inondation dans notre salle commune la semaine dernière.

Ils se sont fait prendre en train de lancer un maléfice à un jeune Serpentard de leur année – Roguy ou quelque chose dans ce genre là- qui a fait doublé sa tête de volume. Et vous savez ce que ses deux petits serpents m'ont dit quand je leur ai demandé d'expliquer ça ?

« C'est pas notre faute, M'dame (j'avais grincé des dents), mais son cerveau est atrophié. On a essayé de lui rendre service, parce qu'on est incroyablement généreux »

Potter avait ajouté qu'il le trouvait mieux comme ça et j'ai dû les amener dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Ah, j'oubliais: Ils ont réussi à suspendre Miss Teigne par la queue à une armure du quatrième étage. Selon eux, c'était pour s'entraîner au sortilège de lévitation que leur avait enseigné Flitwick.

Ah ah ! Et c'est qui qui exagère, maintenant ?

Je détourna enfin les yeux de James et Sirius -qui avaient entrepris de s'amuser à glisser à califourchon sur la rambarde des gradins- et je resserra ma prise autour de mon Etoile Filante. Une main apaisante se posa sur mon épaule et je souris à Nathan.

_ Tu vas être géniale, Joy. Comme d'habitude.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et me poussa en avant, vers Jenny, qui commençait à faire passer les tests de bases aux postulants au poste de poursuiveur.

Elle me reconnut et me sourit gentiment -je sentis mon moral remonter d'un cran- et siffla un coup bref. J'enfourchai mon balai et m'éleva dans les airs, sentant avec délice le vent frais sur mon visage, la sensation grisante de liberté m'emplissant comme à chaque fois que je volais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'atterris enfin à côté de Colin et Nathan -ceux ci me félicitèrent d'une tape dans le dos (mais franchement, à quoi ça sert, à part couper le souffle ?)- et je descendis de mon balai, le bonheur me faisant sourire comme une demeurée.

J'étais acceptée ! Je reprendrais ma place de Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe, aux côté de Jenny et d'une nouvelle venue, une quatrième année du nom de Bonnie Criss (petite et rapide, elle faisait de très bonne passe même si son tir au but était à améliorer).

Je couru serrer Lauren dans mes bras et tout en racontant avec fierté comment j'avais marqué le dernier but, nous allâmes nous assoir pour observer les sélections de Nathan et Colin.

_ Tu as été remarquable pendant tes essais. Bravo, Serdaigle va devoir vraiment faire attention cette année !

Je me retourna tellement vite que je grimaçait en sentant mon cou protester. Charlie Davies me souriait, de son sourire tellement séduisant qui...

JOY !

_ Je.. Merci, tu... Balbutiai-je en rougissant (j'espère) légèrement.

J'aurais voulu lui demander, avec une moue à la fois un peu distante et assez intéressée (me demandez pas comment c'est possible d'avoir l'air distante et intéressée à la fois, je l'ai lu dans _Cinq techniques pour le faire craquer,_ un article de Sorcière Hebdo. Je crois que je vais résilier mon abonnement, ce magazine devient vraiment un torchon) pourquoi il m'avait regardé MOI pendant les sélections, mais ma question s'étouffa dans ma gorge. D'un, je trouvais ça stupide même avant de l'avoir dit, et de deux, il ne m'avait peut-être qu'aperçu au moment où je marquais un but. Ou alors, c'était peut-être simplement un garçon poli.

_ Tu as repris ton poste toi aussi, dans l'équipe de Serdaigle ? Finis-je en prenant la première chose qui me passait par l'esprit.

Charlie était depuis l'année dernière lui aussi Poursuiveur. Comment voulez vous que je me concentre sur le déroulement du match quand je le sentais voler à mes côtés, même si c'était pour tenter de me dérober le Souaffle ?

_ Oui, j'ai été moi aussi repris (il rit). On va de nouveau jouer l'un contre l'autre. J'ai hâte !

J'hochai bêtement la tête tandis qu'il s'éloignait en direction du terrain.

Je repris mes esprits en secouant la tête et aperçut le sourire moqueur de Lauren. Je fit un geste de la main, agacée.

_ Sans commentaires, tu veux ?

Elle me toisa narquoisement et nous reportèrent notre attention sur Colin et Nathan qui volaient à leur tour, essayant de prouver qu'ils étaient les meilleurs pour le poste qu'ils convoitaient.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nous repartîmes tous les quatre en riant vers le château, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Nathan et Colin avaient réussi avec succès, une fois de plus, à décrocher leur place au sein de l'équipe. J'étais reprise comme Poursuiveuse. Charlie m'avait parlé en disant qu'il avait _hâte_ de jouer contre moi. Et, bonus: nous n'avions pas de devoirs ce soir.

Tout allait au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce que McGonagall surgisse au détour d'un couloir et demanda à me parler.

J'aurais du me méfier. Merlin avait vraiment une dent contre moi.

Je quitta mes amis à contre-cœur tout en me demandant ce qu'elle me voulait.

_Oui, professeur ? Demandai-je d'une voix que j'espérais mature et responsable, tout en essayant de retirer les brindilles qui parsemaient mes cheveux.

_ Miss Geller, je suis désolée de vous contraindre à sacrifier votre soirée mais...

Quoi quoi quoi ? Hé, non ! Pour une fois que je m'étais débarrassée de tous mes devoirs, de mes responsabilités de Préfète pour UNE soirée, il fallait qu'on me la gâche ! Je ne connaissais pas encore le motif, mais je sentais qu'il n'allait pas me plaire.

_ … mais, reprit McGonagall en replaçant ses fines lunettes sur son nez, vous avez une retenue à surveiller. Mr Rusard et moi-même étant occupés ce soir (je me forçais à ne pas me représenter la scène qui me vînt à l'esprit tandis qu'elle disait ces paroles), je vous prierais de remplir vos obligations de Préfet en faisant effectuer leur retenue à James Potter et Sirius Black.

Des fois, je regrettais d'avoir abandonné la Divination. J'aurais sûrement eu de bon résultats.

* * *

_Voilààà :D _

_Bon, alors, pour vous prévenir, je posterai sûrement le chapitre 4 le week end du 11 Novembre, parce que (déménagement oblige) je ne vais pas avoir Internet jusque là._

_Hé hé, en attendant, vos impressions ?_


	4. La vengeance se mange froide

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre ^^_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_4. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_

Mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Depuis combien de temps étais-je assise dans ce cachot glacial, à surveiller Potter et Black tandis qu'ils nettoyaient (à la main, bien sûr) une immense pile de chaudron ? Surement deux heures. Même plus, j'en suis sûre.

Je jeta un regard à la pendule et me mordit la lèvre.

Quoi ? Seulement une heure ?

C'est impossible.

Je jetai un regard soupçonneux aux deux premières année. Est-ce que ces scorpions auraient eu l'audace d'ensorceler les aiguilles de l'horloge pour qu'elles tournent au ralenti ?

Après réflexion, je conclus que non, ils n'auraient pas fait ça. Déjà, je leur avais confisqué leur baguette pour les obliger à récurer les chaudrons de Slughorn à la main. De plus, où était l'intérêt pour eux de faire durer leur retenue ? Et puis, je voulais bien admettre qu'ils étaient doués, mais ils n'auraient jamais pu maîtriser un tel sort en seulement deux semaines.

Fière de ma petite déduction interne, je reporta mon attention sur eux et m'aperçus qu'ils papotaient.

_ Potter, Black ! Taisez-vous !

_ Oui, M'dame, répondirent-ils en chœur avec un air rieur.

Je les hais.

Je passai une main sur mon visage fatigué. Il était prés de vingt-trois heures et mon lit confortable m'appelait à grands cris.

Mes paupières s'abaissèrent toute seules et je me laissa aller contre le dossier de ma chaise.

Allez, après tout, je pouvais bien me reposer quelques minutes. Je n'allais pas m'endormir, et puis de toute façon, les deux démons ne pouvaient pas sortir dans les couloirs la nuit sans moi sous peine d'une retenue.

Je laissa mes pensées dériver vers Lauren, Nathan, Colin, Charlie...

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, je revis la scène de cet après-midi, sur les gradins du stade. Charlie était encore plus mignon en rêve.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je fut tirée de mon sommeil par une main sur mes épaules, qui me secouait violemment.

_ M'dame ! Hé, James, elle se réveille pas !

_ Tu crois qu'elle est morte ?

Je poussa un grognement et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Deux visages me scrutaient d'un air inquiet, un air qui disparu pour laisser place à un même sourire quand ils virent mes yeux s'ouvrirent.

_ Hum... Quoi ?

_ C'est bon, Sir', elle est vivante !

Je me redressa, étirant mon dos endolori tandis que j'essayais de rassembler mes esprits. Ah, oui ! J'étais dans les cachots, et je surveillais la retenue de Potter et Black... Tout s'explique. Mon regard se posa sur la pendule et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

QUOI ?

Je me tourna vers les deux gamins, furieuse.

_ Vous m'avez laissé dormir UNE HEURE ?

Potter et Black échangèrent un regard rieur. Je vis à ce moment là que derrière eux, la pile de chaudrons sales avait laissé place au vide. Je tourna mon regard vers les étagères où étaient soigneusement rangé tout ce qu'ils avaient lavé. Je ne put m'empêcher de trouver que les chaudrons semblaient _trop _propres pour avoir été nettoyés à la main. Évidemment, leurs baguettes n'étaient plus sur mon bureau. Je leur lança un regard soupçonneux, alors qu'ils me faisaient un sourire innocent.

Monstres. Vous me croyez débiles ou quoi ?

Je décida de passer l'éponge pour cette fois-ci -il était vraiment tard- et les saisit par le bras pour les entraîner vers le couloir.

_ Fin de la retenue. On rentre à la salle commune, dépêchez-vous.

Je vis bien qu'ils évitaient de se regarder pour s'empêcher de rire. Un doute affreux m'envahit et je me tâta le nez pour voir s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait gonfler durant mon sommeil. Heureusement, il était de forme normale. Mes cheveux avaient conservés leur couleur noire habituelle et je n'était pas affublée d'un costume de clown. Tout allait bien.

Je me détendis et les fusilla du regard tandis que nous traversions les couloirs sombres du château. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps mais j'étais Préfète, alors...

Nous arrivâmes devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci fût de très mauvaise humeur car Sirius avait du la réveiller à grands cris. Je crois qu'elle non plus, elle n'aime pas trop Black et Potter, vu le regard glacial qu'elle leur a lancé, avant de se radoucir en voyant que j'étais avec eux.

J'essaye de me dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sortent la nuit en douce...

Je suis presque arrivée à me persuader.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était presque vide. Je poussa Sirius et James vers leur dortoir.

_ Allez vous coucher. (en voyant qu'ils échangeaient de nouveau un regard rieur, j'haussa la voix) Dépêchez-vous !

Ils coururent dans les escaliers sans demander leur reste, et je les entendis pouffer de rire.

A bout, (j'étais vraiment _très _fatiguée) je monta moi aussi dans mon dortoir et me laissa tomber toute habillée sur le lit, avant de me rouler en boule dans ma couette. Lauren, Jill et Zoë dormaient déjà et je ne tarda pas à les imiter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, ce fût un éclat de rire qui me tira de mon sommeil. J'ouvris des yeux agacés et m'aperçut que ma meilleure amie me dévisageait, hilare.

_ Quoi ? Crachai-je, fidèle à ma bonne humeur matinale.

_ Tu... Sur tes joues... Tu as du...

Je fronçai les sourcils, vaguement inquiète pour la santé mentale de Lauren -quoi que, ça fait déjà longtemps que je sais qu'elle a sombré dans la folie- et me leva. Les deux autres filles qui partageaient mon dortoir étaient déjà descendues et je rentra dans la salle de bain, voulant jeter un coup d'œil au miroir.

En apercevant mon reflet, je poussa un petit cri étranglé.

Deux grands traits noirs s'étalaient sur chacune de mes joues, en partance du nez, formant de ridicules moustaches. Le bout de mon nez était colorié, toujours en noir, et le fou rire de Lauren me sembla immédiatement justifié.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Je me mordis la lèvre, tandis qu'un éclair de compréhension me traversait l'esprit.

Non. Ils n'auraient pas osés.

Je m'étranglais de fureur et ouvrit le robinet avant de frotter énergiquement mes joues. Heureusement, les gribouillis qui me défiguraient n'étaient pas indélébiles et je réussi à les effacer sans trop de mal.

Je. Vais. Les. Tuer.

Comment ? On accuse pas sans preuves ? Ah ah, vous me faîtes rire.

Qui d'autre que _Potter _et son sale acolyte _Black_ aurait l'audace et surtout l'occasion de faire ça ? Cette mauvaise farce n'était pas du tout du style de Lauren et j'excluais également Jill et Zoë.

Non, ça, ça sentait le Première Année.

Ils avaient surement dessiné sur mon visage pendant que j'étais endormie, dans les cachots, à surveiller leur retenue. Ah, tu m'étonnes qu'ils devaient bien rire, les sales scorpions, en remontant dans leurs dortoir ! Mais la vengeance de Joy Geller sera terrible, pauvres microbes.

En descendant dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard, je les aperçus en train de déjeuner, en compagnie de Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Les deux mômes me regardèrent passer avec appréhension mais je les ignora superbement en m'asseyant aux côtés de Nathan, qui me salua en m'embrassant sur la joue. Je mordis furieusement dans une tartine de pain tout en réfléchissant à une éventuelle vengeance.

L'idée me vînt en cours de Potion, le lendemain. L'illumination fût telle que je poussa un « Eurêka ! » retentissant devant un Slughorn étonné.

Bon, d'accord, du coup, mon esprit étant complètement obnubilé par l'élaboration de mon plan machiavélique, ma potion n'eut pas exactement la teinte or qu'elle était censée prendre d'après le manuel (la mienne ressemblait à du vomi verdâtre de chat) et je récoltais un D.

Mais l'idée en valait la peine !

J'attendis que Potter et Black pensent être hors de danger pour frapper.

C'est ainsi que cinq jours plus tard, des photos prises par mes soins montrant Sirius Black suçant son pouce en dormant firent le tour de Poudlard.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Voir même complètement congelé.

* * *

Alea jacta est.

Impressions ? :D


	5. Etre aussi séduisant, c'est dangereux

_And I'm alive !_

_Vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ^^_

_Donc voilà, chapitre 5, un peu plus long, pour me faire pardonner..._

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_5. Etre aussi séduisant, c'est dangereux_

Le vent froid de Novembre fouettait mes joues rougies. Je ne ralentit pas pour autant, et plongea subitement pour éviter un féroce Cognard envoyé par le batteur des Serdaigle. Je jura entre mes dents et entendit Nathan, à l'autre bout du terrain, en faire autant, mais à voix -très- haute. Disons plutôt qu'il hurlait des insultes à faire pâlir un troll à l'encontre du batteur adverse.

Secouant la tête et serrant mon balai entre mes mains gelées, je me re-concentra sur le jeu et fonça vers notre capitaine Jenny, qui volait vers les buts, le Souaffle sous le bras.

_ Et Spinnet file vers les buts adverses, va-t-elle réussir à égaliser le score? Fit la voix de ma meilleure amie, amplifiée par son haut parleur magique de commentatrice.

J'eu un sourire en entendant les cris d'encouragements de la mer d'écharpes rouges et ors. Les supporters de Gryffondor comptaient sur nous. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis que notre attrapeur, Darren Stadford, volait autour du terrain mais ne semblait pas avoir repérer le Vif d'or.

Mais Charlie Davies surgit devant moi pour me barrer le passage. Je réussit à l'éviter avec grande peine et empêcha la collision, mais je perdis momentanément le contrôle de mon balai.

_ EH MAIS CA VA PAS ? FAUTE ! Hurla Lauren, toujours très neutre.

Des cris de protestations s'élevèrent tandis que je réussissais à ne pas m'écraser au sol. J'entendis vaguement qu'un point était enlevé à Serdaigle à cause de la faute de Charlie. Je remonta en chandelle pour revenir dans le jeu, et vit que Jenny lançait le Souaffle de toutes ses forces en direction de l'anneau de but.

_ Arrêt du gardien, le Souaffle est remis en jeu, marmonna mon amie, mauvaise joueuse, tandis que les Serdaigle poussaient un cri de joie et que les Gryffondor soupiraient en choeur.

Je fronça les sourcils en me rappelant le score (70-60 en faveur de l'équipe adverse). Si l'autre attrapeur réussissait à avoir le Vif, on était fichus.

Un Cognard passa devant moi, expédié par Nathan, et frappa le poursuiveur qui tenait le Souaffle, en plein dans l'estomac. Il grimaça en lâchant la balle et j'en profitais pour la récupérer. Je fonça vers le sens inverse, évitant un autre joueur.

_ Joy Geller a récupéré le Souaffle, elle se dirige vers les buts, allez Joy, VAS Y !

Je souris légèrement face à l'enthousiasme de Lauren (soutenue par ma maison) et fit une passe à Bonnie Criss. La jeune fille l'attrapa habilement et réussit à marquer un but.

_ BUT ! 70 partout ! Bravo, les filles !

Jenny leva le poing dans notre direction, pour nous féliciter, et Nathan me frappa dans la main.

Les buts s'enchainèrent, le score passant rapidement en notre faveur. Rendus euphoriques par notre succès, nous nous passions le Souaffle avec rapidité et précision. Notre équipe marquait, inlassablement, notre gardien paraît toutes les tentatives adverses, Nathan et l'autre batteur se déchainaient sur les pauvres Serdaigle. Un match comme je les aime, en définitive.

_ Et Joy récupère de nouveau la balle ! Vas-y, chérie, t'es la MEILLEURE ! Cria Lauren, juste avant de se faire magistralement réprimandée par McGonagall, n'étant pas assez neutre à son goût.

Je souris en faisant un signe de la main aux supporters, trop sûre de moi. Je fonçai de nouveau vers les buts quand un éclair bleu (la couleur des maillots des Serdaigle) passa devant moi. Une odeur familière m'enveloppa, celle de Charlie. Je sentis la tête me tourner mais je secouai la tête, honteuse et les joues rouges. Il avait collé son balai au mien et nous étions _vraiment _trop proches pour que je puisse penser correctement. Charlie me fit un sourire tendre et je ne put détacher mes yeux des siens, oubliant que c'était mon ennemi, que j'étais censée marquer un but et même que tout le monde nous regardait.

J'oubliais aussi un détail important: j'étais sur un balai volant, à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol, et en équilibre instable. Ah, et aussi que je fonçais droit sur les gradins.

Le Serdaigle me regardait toujours dans les yeux, puis, avec un sourire, il m'arracha le Souaffle des mains avant de remonter subitement en chandelle, évitant ainsi de s'écraser contre la tour en bois.

Ah, chouette. Mais pas moi.

Le choc fût atrocement violent, et je perdis connaissance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_ Je te jure, ce Davies de malheur, si jamais je le croise aujourd'hui dans les couloirs, il va perdre sa gueule d'ange !

_ Nathan, calme toi...

Je grogna en entendant des voix confuses. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, et semblait étonnement lourde. Je cligna doucement des paupières, aveuglée par la forte lumière blanche.

_ Joy ! Hé, elle se réveille ! Fit une voix que je reconnue comme étant celle de Lauren.

Je me redressa doucement, mais un bras fort me maintînt en place, allongée. J'ouvris totalement les yeux et vit que Nathan me clouai au matelas.

_ Non, tu restes là, déclara-t-il fermement.

Je me relaissa tomber mollement sur mon lit et comprit que je me trouvais _encore _à l'infirmerie. Décidément, je suis vraiment pas adroite, ça doit être la vingtième fois que je me retrouve ici depuis ma rentrée à Poudlard.

_ Joy, est-ce que ça va ? Tu te souviens de moi ? Combien j'ai de doigts ?

_ Euh, dix, Lauren, comme tout le monde, non ? Répondit-je en passant une main sur le bandage qui entourait mon crâne. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mes deux amis échangèrent un regard. Je notai que les cheveux roux de Lauren n'étaient pas coiffés et que Nathan arborait d'impressionnantes cernes.

_ Tu as percuté les gradins. On a tous eu très peur ! Mais avant que tu ne t'écrase au sol, Nathan à réussi à t'attraper sur son balai, expliqua ma meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux.

Je sifflai d'admiration, faisant un clin d'oeil à Nathan.

_ Eh ben mon vieux, chapeau ! Sans toi, j'étais fichue.

Mon ami esquissa un faible sourire, tandis que je pouvais lire une colère noire dans ses yeux. Oulah. Il me faisait vraiment très peur comme ça. Nathan ne s'énervait pratiquement jamais, mais il valait mieux ne pas le tenter.

Gloups.

_ Tout ça, c'est à cause de Davies, cracha-t-il avec hargne. On a tous bien vu qu'il te bloquait le passage. Vous voliez tellement serrés que tu n'as pas pu éviter l'obstacle !

_ Et en plus, on a perdu, se désola Lauren en s'asseyant sur le lit qui se trouvait en face du mien. L'attrapeur des Serdaigle a attrapé le Vif d'or au moment où tu tombais.

Je rougis en évitant leur regard. Comment leur expliquer que Charlie n'avait rien fait, à part me troubler à tel point que j'avais totalement oublié le match ? A aucun moment il ne m'avait empêché de me dégager. J'aurais très bien pu plonger en piqué pour lui échapper.

Mais son regard était tellement hypnotisant...

_ Hé ! Joy ! JOY !

_ Hein, quoi ?

Nathan avait saisi mes épaules pour me secouer comme un prunier. Je grimaçai en sentant ma tête me lancer douloureusement.

Mes amis avaient l'air inquiet. En même temps, je venais de tomber de mon balai !

Remarquant le soleil éclatant qui brillait dehors, et qui traversait les carreaux de l'infirmerie, je fronça les sourcils.

_ Dites... Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

Lauren et Nathan baissèrent les yeux, et je vis ma meilleure amie cacher ses mains tremblantes derrière son dos.

_ Presque une semaine. Mme Pompresh n'arrivait pas à te réveiller, avoua-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Et soudain, elle éclata en sanglots. Nathan passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter et je ne put m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Lauren allait avoir au moins un bon souvenir de cet accident: elle était folle amoureuse de mon ami.

Je poussa un long soupir en m'enfonçant plus profondément dans mon matelas.

_ M'daaaaame !

Oh. Non. Non non non.

Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar.

Deux frimousses aux cheveux bruns désordonnés sautèrent sur mon lit, le visage radieux. Ils portaient en panier remplis de friandises, manifestement pour moi.

…

Attendrie ? Comment ça, _attendrie ? _

Jamais de la vie.

_ Potter, Black ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demandais-je en repliant mes jambes pour qu'ils ne me les écrasent pas.

_ On voulait voir si tu étais morte ! Lança James en aidant son compagnon à poser le cadeau sur ma table de chevet. Et on voulait te donner ça !

_ Tu sais, sans toi, les retenues c'est pas drôle, avoua Sirius en me faisant un sourire éclatant.

_ En plus, toi, tu nous enlevais jamais de points. Alors que McGo, si !

Oh, les scorpions.

Prions Merlin pour qu'en une semaine, le niveau de rubis des sabliers des Gryffondor n'ai pas atteint zéro.

_ Et je peux savoir ce que vous avez encore fait, vous deux ?

_ Oh, pas grand chose, dit Black en haussant les épaules.

Finalement, je ne veux pas savoir.

Mes deux cauchemars ambulants me dévisageaient consciencieusement, s'arrêtant sur mon bandage à la tête. De toute évidence, je les impressionnaient encore, et croyez moi, de temps en temps, ça fait du bien.

_ Comment t'es tombé ?

_ Ca fait mal, ta tête ?

_ Ton balai, c'est le plus rapide du monde, non ?

_ Est-ce que Serdaigle va gagner la coupe de Quidditch ?

_ On peut encore les battre ?

_ Les écraser ?

_ Les piétiner ?

Je me prit la tête entre les mains, étourdie par toutes ces questions.

_ Ca suffit, les monstres ! Oui, j'ai mal, oui, mon balai est rapide, et non, on ne va pas laisser ces crétins gagner !

Ma réponse sembla les satisfaire et dans un même geste, ils s'assirent en tailleur.

Mais Mme Pompresh sortit de son bureau telle une furie, incendiant Sirius et James du regard.

_ Descendez de là ! Pas plus de trois visiteurs autour d'elle ! Et puis non, elle doit se reposer ! Tout le monde dehors !

_ Mais... tenta de protester Nathan.

_ DEHORS, j'ai dit !

Mes amis ainsi que les scorpions sortirent rapidement de l'infirmerie, ne tenant pas spécialement à s'attirer les foudres de ma chère guérisseuse.

A présent seule, je plongea la main dans le panier de friandise que Potter et Black m'avaient gentiment apportés.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Ils n'étaient pas si insupportables, finalement. Même assez gentils, quand ils le voulaient... J'y allais peut-être un peu fort avec eux...

Je mordis dans un bonbon, plongée dans mes pensées, quand quelque chose me sembla bizarre. C'était terriblement acide... Je recracha rapidement ce que j'avais avalé et sentis ma langue me bruler. M'étouffant à moitié, je saisis le pichet d'eau posé sur ma table de nuit, et avala une grande gorgée d'eau. Un Suçacide !

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, j'attirai le panier sur mes genoux, et en inspecta le contenu: Pas trace de chocogrenouilles, de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, de Plume en sucre ou autre bonbons que j'appréciais. Seulement des Gnomes aux poivres, des Nids de Cafard, une belle provision de Suçacide comme celui que je venais d'avaler. Et même, en prime, une belle Sucette au Sang. Un bout de parchemin que je n'avais pas aperçu jusque là était épinglé sur la hanse. Je l'arracha rapidement:

_Chère M'dame_

_Ca, c'est pour le coup des photos. Bon rétablissement !_

_Tes admirateurs favoris, James et Sirius._

Oh, les monstres.


	6. La Quidditch est un sport fabuleux

_Oh, hey !_

_Voilà, 6eme chapitre..._

_Que dire de plus ? Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

__6__. Le Quidditch est un sport fabuleux_

Oh, Merlin.

Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'ai envie de vomir.

Oui, c'est paradoxal. Mais est-ce que c'est possible de vomir de bonheur ?

Je lançai un regard heureux vers le bouquet de fleurs, posé sur ma table de nuit. Que ressentiriez vous si le garçon de vos rêves vous rendait une visite, à votre chevet ?

Oui, Charlie vient de m'apporter ces magnifiques fleurs. Quel esprit de déduction.

_" _ Toc toc ?_

_Je tournai le visage vers la provenance du bruit et mon estomac se tordit en reconnaissant la grande silhouette musclée, les cheveux blonds sables et les yeux clairs de Charlie Davies. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ?_

__ Alors, comment va ma maladroite préférée ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix douce, s'approchant de mon lit._

_Je lui fit un sourire crispé en essayant d'arranger rapidement et discrètement mes cheveux._

__ Oh, euh, oui, bien... répondis-je avec mon assurance légendaire._

_Pathétique. Je suis pathétique._

_Charlie s'assit sur une chaise, en face de moi, et me tendit un énorme bouquet de fleur. Mon cœur loupa un battement et je le fixai, incrédule._

_C'est permis, d'être aussi parfait ?_

__ Je voulais venir m'excuser. Pour t'avoir fait tomber de ton balai, précisa-t-il en réponse à mon air interrogateur. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, tu sais._

__ Oh ! Ce n'est rien, je... J'ai... bafouillai-je en rougissant légèrement._

_Hé, oh ! J'ai le béguin pour lui depuis ma troisième année. C'est normal que je perde mes moyens, non ? Un peu de compréhension, non mais !_

__ Si si. Je t'ai empêché d'éviter la tour des supporters. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal... dit-il en plaçant son bouquet dans un vase. _

_Je le regardai faire, trop ahurie qu'il se soit déplacé juste pour MOI, qu'il s'inquiète pour MOI, et qu'il m'ait offert des fleurs à MOI. _

_Voyant que je ne semblais pas capable de parler, Charlie se pencha vers moi, posa un rapide baiser sur la joue, me souhaita un bon rétablissement et disparut par la porte de l'infirmerie._

_Je me laissai tomber sur mon oreiller, un sourire aux lèvres._

_J'adore le Quidditch. Vraiment. C'est un sport fabuleux. "_

Je secouai la tête. Cette scène, qui s'était déroulée ce matin, passait en boucle dans mon esprit.

… Oui, je sais, je suis pathétique.

Les fleurs dégageaient un parfum entêtant. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était leur variété... J'ai toujours été nulle en Botanique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_ … Et surtout n'oubliez pas, Miss Geller: si vous ressentez ne serais-ce qu'un petit vertige, si vous avez des nausées...

_ Je revient immédiatement vous voir, terminais-je en récupérant mon sac de cours.

_ Et tout les soirs, il vous faut prendre...

_ Trois gorgée des potions que vous m'avez donnés. Je sais, madame, fit-je non sans un certain agacement, qui j'espérais n'étais pas trop visible.

Ces conseils, elle me les répétaient depuis maintenant presque une demi-heure.

Avec un dernier « Prenez soin de vous ! » je sortis enfin de l'infirmerie, heureuse de voir disparaître les murs blancs immaculés, déprimants, de la pièce où je venais de passer prés de dix jours.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je me rendis dans la Grande Salle, où, lorsqu'ils me virent, Nathan et Lauren me sautèrent dessus. Je m'assis avec mes amis à la longue table des Gryffondor, et saisit plusieurs morceaux de pain en guise de petit déjeuner.

Enfin, la civilisation !

_ M'dame est ressuscité ! Cria une voix familière, à quelques mètres de moi.

Je me pencha par dessus la table pour apercevoir le visage de Sirius Black, et je lui fit une grimace, tirant la langue, qui arborait une tâche noire là où le Suçacide l'avait touché.

Je n'oubliais pas leur petite farce qu'ils avait sans aucun doute trouvé _désopilante_.

_Ah ah ah._ J'en ris encore.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis James Potter, assis en face de son inséparable compère, taper dans la main de ce dernier. Apparemment ils avaient enfin eu la preuve que leur blague avait fonctionné. Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis aperçu le sourire désolé que m'envoyai un première année aux cheveux miels, à l'air doux. Son visage, qui arborait une grande cicatrice qui traversait sa joue droite, me semblait familier... Ah, oui. C'était Remus Lupin.

Je lui sourit en retour, et retournai rapidement à la conversation qu'échangeaient Colin et Nathan à propos de notre lamentable défaite de l'autre jour, oubliant les deux diables.

J'aurais bien le temps de leur faire payer plus tard. En leur faisant effectuer une autre retenue, par exemple. Pour quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas fait...

Tandis que mon esprit élaborait des tas de punitions extrêmement injustes pour eux mais énormément jouissives pour moi, Colin décrivait avec moult détails la façon dont il avait arrêté un lancer particulièrement puissant. Je l'écoutais d'une oreille, et lança un regard vers Nathan. Celui-ci me fixait, et quand il s'aperçut que je l'avais surpris, il baissa les yeux vers son assiette et entreprit de jouer avec un morceau de pain du bout de sa fourchette.

Bizarre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lauren et moi sortîmes des cachots, tandis que résonnait un dernier « Heureux que vous soyez revenue, Miss Geller ! » de Slughorn. J'étais vraiment contente de reprendre les cours, mais si il y en avait bien un qui ne m'avait pas manqué, c'était celui-là...

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers notre prochain cours, en direction des serres, un éclat de voix provenant du fond du couloir retentit. Fronçant les sourcils et faisant signe à ma meilleure amie de ne pas m'attendre, je me dirigeai vers la source du bruit. Je redressai mon insigne argentée de Préfète, et avançai la tête haute, mais stoppai net au tournant.

Cinq garçons, manifestement des premières années, étaient lancés dans une féroce bagarre. Avec un sursaut de surprise, je les reconnus: Lupin, Potter et Black (évidemment) et de l'autre côté, Severus Rogue ainsi qu'un autre Serpentard, à en juger par sa cravate verte et argent.

Remus était allongé par terre, derrière les deux diables, et se protégeait la tête avec ses bras. James envoyait des sortilèges en rafale à Rogue, qui lui ne semblait savoir dire que « Wingardium Leviosa ». Sirius et l'autre avait lâchés leurs baguettes et se battaient à la moldue. Je remarquai rapidement que la lèvre inférieur de Black était fendue.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Arrêtez immédiatement !

Lupin me jeta un regard soulagé et se releva précipitamment, essayant d'arrêter James et Sirius qui ne m'avaient manifestement pas entendu.

Je m'avançai rapidement, sortit ma baguette, et lança un : « Experlliarmus ! » sonore. Les baguettes de Potter et de Rogue s'échappèrent de leur mains, et décrivirent un arc de cercle en l'air avant de retomber derrière eux. James tourna la tête vers moi et son expression changea: sa fureur semblait laisser place à la gêne.

Je leur lançai un regard glacial pour qu'ils s'écartent, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement sans cesser de s'Avada Kedavriser des yeux.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Sirius et du Serpentard, je les saisis chacun par le collet de leur robe de sorcier pour les séparer.

_ Explications ! J'exige des explications ! Criais-je, faisant usage de toute mon autorité.

_ M'dame, on peut expliquer... commença James d'un air coupable.

_ Silence, Potter ! Vous, fit-je en désignant Rogue et son acolyte, vous allez aller directement en cours, c'est bien compris ? J'informerai le directeur de votre maison de cet incident. Dépêchez-vous ! Ajoutai-je en voyant qu'ils hésitaient à m'obéir.

Finalement, après avoir échanger un regard, ils détalèrent rapidement après avoir récupéré leur baguette. Je les regardai s'enfuir d'un œil mauvais avant de me tourner vers Potter, Black et Lupin.

_ Remus, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandai-je à celui qui serait le plus apte à m'expliquer les faits comme ils s'étaient vraiment passés.

Le garçon leva un regard effrayé vers moi, et paraissait à deux doigts de fondre en larme.

_ Les Serpentards... Ils m'ont jeté un sort, je n'arrivais plus à bouger... commença-t-il timidement.

Derrière lui, Sirius et James hochaient vigoureusement la tête.

_ Alors, James et Sirius sont arrivés... Ils leur ont crié de me laisser tranquille... Mais les autres ne voulaient pas alors ils se sont battus, déclara Lupin en se tordant les mains.

_ C'est vrai, M'dame, osa Black en s'avançant d'un pas, mais le regard que je lui lançai le dissuada de continuer.

J'inspirai profondément. Si j'en croyais les propos de Remus -et pourquoi ne pas le faire ?- les deux cauchemars ambulants avaient juste sauvé leur copain. Les punir pour ça semblerait injuste.

_Injuste..._ Les scénarios du petit déjeuner, pour ma vengeance de leur blague, me revinrent en tête.

Mais étrangement, les imaginer dépoussiérer tous les tableaux du château pour avoir fait preuve de toutes les qualités d'un Gryffondor ne me réjouissait pas.

Joy, ma vieille, fais gaffe. Tu te ramollis.

Mon regard s'attarda sur chacun d'entre eux. Remus avait un air sincère et attendrissant. James remontait ses lunettes sur son nez et essayait d'aplatir ses cheveux – chose apparemment impossible. Quand à Black, il remettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et sa lèvre saignait légèrement.

Je poussai un soupir en me balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

_ Allez-y.

Les trois garçons me regardèrent d'un air ébahis. Le fait que je ne leur colle pas de retenue, que je ne les escortent pas jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall et que je n'enlève même pas des points à Gryffondor leur semblait incroyable.

Impatiemment, je tapai du pied par terre et les foudroyai du regard.

_ Déguerpissez, j'ai dit ! Avant que je ne change d'avis !

Sans attendre leur reste, Potter et Black détalèrent comme des lapins. Lupin les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparurent au coin du couloir puis s'approcha de moi. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras et me fit un rapide câlin, puis partit en courant à son tour, les joues rouges comme des tomates.

Ahurie, je secouai la tête pour remettre mes idées en place. Un instant, j'avais eu envie de câliner leurs trois petites frimousses d'anges.

_Non_, Joy. Warning, warning !

Troublée, je repartis vers mon cours de Botanique, essayant d'oublier que je venais de les trouver _attendrissants._

_

* * *

Impressions ? _


	7. Les Tornades de Tutshill sont invincible

_Désolée pour le retard ! Pour compenser, voilà le nouveau chapitre (pas très riche en action je dois avouer) qui m'a donné tant de mal ! (L'inspiration était pas trop au rendez-vous..._

_Enfin bref, je me tais ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_7. Les Tornades de Tutshill sont invincibles_

J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle, sentant encore mon fou rire me serrer le ventre. Mes côtes étaient douloureuses et j'essuyai pratiquement une larme.

Potter tenait toujours sa joue dans une main, l'air dépité, fixant encore l'endroit où avait disparu Lily Evans qui venait de lui coller une baffe magistrale.

Ce qui avait provoqué mon hilarité.

Merlin, l'air ébahi et perdu qu'il arborait était à _mourir de rire._ De toute évidence, Black était de mon avis vu qu'il se retenait à moi pour ne pas tomber, se tenant le ventre à deux mains.

James nous fusilla du regard et tourna les talons, s'éloignant la tête haute, ce qui finit de m'achever. Pour un peu, je me serais étalée par terre, tout comme Sirius qui tapait à présent des poings contre le sol. Reprenant lentement mon souffle je continuai mon chemin vers la tour des Gryffondor, regrettant de pas avoir pris mon appareil photo.

J'aurais _adoré _immortalisé l'instant. Mais mes dons en divination me faisaient penser que l'occasion se renouvellerait.

Ah ah. Rigolez pas, ils ont déjà fait leurs preuves.

Je marchai donc vers ma salle commune, guillerette, sautillant presque (bon d'accord, peut-être pas) , heureuse tout simplement.

Charlie Davies est vraiment le plus gentil, le plus beau, le plus sympa, le mieux foutu, le plus intelligent garçon de l'histoire de l'humanité.

Je fit un grand sourire à la Grosse Dame, récita rapidement le mot de passe (« _Ver Solitaire ! _») et entra dans notre salle commune où tous les Gryffondor semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous. Fusillant du regard deux élèves manifestement en deuxième ou troisième années qui semblaient avoir oublié que les Freesbes à Dents de Serpents étaient interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école, je me dirigea vers un canapé prés de la cheminée où Lauren, Colin et Nathan s'étaient affalés.

Ces derniers conversaient à voix basse, penchés les uns vers les autres, et se turent immédiatement à mon arrivée. Je fronçai les sourcils et leur lançai un regarda soupçonneux.

Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ?

_ Oh, Joy ! On pensait ne te voir qu'au dîner... Tu ne nous avais pas dit avoir une convocation chez cette vieille chouette de McGonagall ? Demanda Lauren, les joues légèrement rougissantes.

Lauren avait beaucoup de qualités et était capable de faire pleins de choses. C'était une excellente joueuse de Bavboules, elle excellait à la natation et était la meilleure de l'école pour résoudre les charades. Mais c'était vraiment une piètre menteuse.

Nathan semblait se faire la même réflexion que moi parce qu'il poussa un soupir résigné en regardant ma meilleure amie, puis reporta son attention sur moi, me souriant.

_ Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'on est très contents de te voir. Assieds toi ! Me dit-il en se décalant pour me faire de la place.

Ils me cachaient quelque chose, mais tant pis. Je ferai mon enquête plus tard.

Ma journée avait été _harassante._

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, posant mes pieds sur la petite table basse. J'étais éreintée. Être Préfète me semblait beaucoup plus dur que ce que je ne m'étais imaginé... Il fallait distribuer des retenues, surveiller les couloirs à des heures douteuses, faire passer les retenues aux élèves turbulents (Potter et Black par définition), noter toute effraction au règlement, participer aux réunions barbantes du corps enseignant, tout ça en plus, bien évidemment, de nos devoirs scolaires. Et sans se plaindre, avec le sourire !

Ça ne devait pas être sorcier, quand même !

Ah, ah, ah. Ma fatigue se ressent sur mon sens de l'humour, je dois l'avouer.

_ Dis, Joy, Lauren, j'aurais voulu vous poser une question... murmura Colin en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne nous espionnait.

Intriguée, je jetai un regard à ma meilleure ami qui ne semblait pas plus au courant que moi. D'un signe de tête, j'encourageai mon ami à continuer. Intéressé, Nathan suivait la conversation, son épaule contre la mienne.

_ J'voulais savoir... commença-t-il d'un air gêné, évitant nos regards, si Zoë... Tu sais, Quinn **(1), **dans votre dortoir... Eh bien, si elle était... Libre.

J'haussai un sourcil, signe chez moi que je devinai ce qui aillait suivre. J'avais remarqué que le regard de Colin était souvent attiré par la jolie blonde qui était ma colocataire. Je lui souris tandis que Lauren se mettait à battre des mains comme une gamine devait son cadeau de Noël.

_ Oh que oui, qu'elle est libre ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Co', on va t'arranger ça vite fait bien fait, hein Joy ? Elle ne va pas te résister, tu vas voir, grâce à moi... C'est super génial ! S'écria mon amie dans son monologue sans queue ni tête, extériorisant sa joie.

J'échangeai un regard avec Nathan en essayant de réprimer un rire.

_ Oh, ça va être merveilleux ! Vous serez trop mignon ensemble ! On vous appellera « le couple charmant » ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Et puis vous allez surement vous marier, et acheter une petite maison avec un de ces jardins à la mode ! En plein dans Londres ! Avec un labrador noir ! Oh, je pourrai être votre témoin ? Souffla Lauren d'une traite, les joues brillantes d'excitation, devant un Colin abasourdi.

Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps: Un éclat de rire s'échappa de mes lèvres et je sentit l'épaule de Nathan se soulever contre la mienne.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_ Alors, il lui arraché le Souaffe, l'a passé à Morris qui attendait devant les buts et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont marqué. Mais le batteur des Frelons a réussi à lancer un Cognard en plein dans l'estomac de Jackson, qui est tombé de son balai. Et pendant que les secours arrivaient sur le terrain, Murrey a tendu le bras et a saisit le Vif d'Or. Comme ça, après seulement vingt-cinq minutes de jeu, termina Colin en se réservant une énième assiette de côtelettes de porc.

J'hochai avidement la tête, buvant ses paroles. En face de moi, Nathan avait des yeux écarquillés, comme si ce que disait Colin était la chose la plus importante au monde. La pomme de terre posée en équilibre instable sur sa fourchette retomba dans son assiette.

_ Ce qui élimine directement les Frelons de Wimbourne du championnat ! Conclu euphoriquement notre ami en savourant l'attention que nous lui portions.

_ Donc, murmura Nathan, avec lenteur et vénération, les yeux brillant d'un lueur démente que provoquait le Quidditch chez lui, ça veut dire que les Canons de Chudley...

_ Que les Tornades de Tutshill, tu veux dire, corrigeai-je en le fusillant du regard.

_ Que les Canons de Chudley sont toujours en course ! On va gagner ! On va gagner !

Mon ami posa sa fourchette et tapa dans la main tendue de Colin. Je levai les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant pas leur mauvais goût.

_ Eh, les gars, réveillez-vous ! Les Canons de Chudley ont eu une belle époque, c'est vrai, mais ils sont finis ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas gagné un championnat ? Cinq ans ? Sifflai-je en remplissant mon verre de jus de citrouille.

_ Surtout que leur batteur est _vraiment _nul. Et le gardien Nicholson est une vraie passoire, ajouta une voix douce tandis que Charlie Davies s'asseyait à côté de moi, bousculant Nathan.

Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre: je rougis immédiatement jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux et détourna le regard vers le spectacle soudain très intéressant des petits pois de mon assiette.

_ Moi, je préfère les Harpies de Holyhead, fit Lauren tranquillement en sirotant un verre de thé.

Nathan, Charlie, Colin et moi nous tournâmes vers elle comme si elle venait de hurler une insulte.

_ Quoi ? Bredouilla Colin en la fixant d'un air ahuri.

_ Les Harpies ont été éliminées au premier tour, déclara Charlie en piquant une pomme de terre dans mon assiette, nonchalamment assis à califourchon sur notre banc, face à moi et dos à un Nathan qui me semblait furieux.

Ma meilleure ami haussa les épaules comme si la nouvelle ne lui importait pas. Mais attendez, on parle de _Quidditch _là !

_ Je disais ça simplement parce que l'équipe est constituée exclusivement de femmes, dit-elle.

_ Lauren, tu n'as jamais rien compris à ce sport, fit-je avec un air navré.

Notre petit groupe éclata de rire tandis que Charlie se levait, posait un baiser rapide sur ma joue et retournai s'assoir à la table des Serdaigle. Je posai une main à l'endroit où ses lèvres avaient touchées ma peau, et Colin rit bruyamment.

Nathan bougonna quelque chose de vague entre ses dents tandis que je tentai de détourner l'incident qui venait de se passer en revenant au sujet précédent:

_ Bref, tout ça pour dire que les Tornades vont gagner, conclu-je en souriant.

_ Ça, c'est bien vrai ! Fit une petite voix claire tandis que je sentais que quelque chose me tirait les cheveux.

James Potter et Sirius Black s'assirent à mes côtés, m'encerclant, ne me laissant aucune chance de fuite. Je poussai un long soupir résigné.

Le binoclard fit un sourire éclatant à mes camarades tandis que Black commençait à m'expliquer leur point de vue sur le Quidditch qui, je dois l'avouer, ressemblait beaucoup au mien.

Enthousiasmée, je commençai un récit du match de qualification qui avait eu lieu la semaine dernière, contente de les voir suspendus à mes lèvres.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à discuter avec eux durant une demi-heure de notre club favori à tout les trois, les Tornades de Tutshill.

**(1) Désolé, je viens de découvrir la série Glee et elle est présente nuit et jour avec moi... Alors oui, dans la série, Quinn est une insupportable chearleaders mais je vous jure que Zoë, ici, sera plus acceptable. A méditer !**

**

* * *

**

_Voilà, merci pour la lecture ! Impressions ?_


	8. Y a des journées, comme ça

**Retard retard retard...**

**J'en ai mis du temps, pour celui là ! Et je n'en suis pas très fière.. Mais bon.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_8. Y a des journées, comme ça_

C'était officiel: Mes amis me cachaient quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi, et ça me rendait dingue. Dés que je m'approchai, ils stoppaient leur conversation, et gardaient un silence gêné.

J'essayai de tirer les vers du nez de Lauren, mais à chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet, elle me lançait que je me faisait des idées et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

Tu parles, ouais !

Même Potter et Black m'évitaient un peu et cela n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Bien sûr, ça me reposait de ne plus les avoir sans cesse dans les pattes, mais ce calme étrange laissait supposer qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose. Je pensai être relativement à l'abri, car depuis le coup des Suçacides, nous n'avions échangé aucun coups bas. Mais connaissant James et Sirius, je préférait rester sur mes gardes: je vérifiai mes lettres, les portes que j'ouvrais qui auraient pu être munies d'un seau prêt à se déverser sur une innocente Préfète, je gardai des affaires de rechange en permanence avec moi et contrôlai tout ce qu'on m'offrait.

On est jamais trop prudent.

Seul Charlie restait comme avant, ou presque: nous étions plus proches que jamais. Il m'avait même invité à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard de Samedi prochain !

_ Devinez qui m'a invité à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de Samedi prochain ! Lançai-je en accostant Colin et Nathan dans le couloir bondé, sortant tout juste de Potions.

A mon arrivée, ils s'étaient tus. Je m'efforçai de ne pas le relever et gardai mon sourire radieux, serrant mon manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mon prochain cours.

_ Stadford ? Tenta Colin en donnant un coup de coude à Nathan, qui avait l'air renfrogné.

_ Non, mieux que ça ! Charlie ! Fit-je, toute contente, souriant à toutes les personnes que je croisai.

_ Davies ?

Nathan stoppa net, deux premières années lui rentrant dedans. Je lui jetai un regard étonné, m'arrêtant à mon tour, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ça te pose un problème ? Questionnai-je, immédiatement sur la défensive.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ?

_ Oui, ça me pose un problème ! Davies est un vrai crétin, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves ! Il est arrogant, et il t'as fait tomber de ton balai je te rappelle ! Me cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Je le fixai d'un air ahuri. Que lui arrivait-il ? Nathan n'avait jamais vraiment porté Charlie dans son coeur, mais de là à en faire tout un plat...

_ Nathan, ça ne va pas ?

_ Non, ça ne va pas ! Tu ne l'intéresse pas, il se sert de toi pour le Quidditch ! Joy, ouvre les yeux ! Davies n'est pas attiré par toi, voyons !

Je reculai comme s'il m'avait frappé, blessée par ses paroles.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, hein ? Est-ce que tu lui a jamais parlé plus de cinq minutes ? C'est un garçon adorable, et jamais il ne se servirait de moi !

Une larme coula sur ma joue et je le fusillai du regard. Nathan fit un pas vers moi, semblant éprouver du remord, l'air désolé et gêné, mais je reculai encore pour éviter qu'il ne me touche.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas trouvé le courage d'inviter une fille qu'il faut passer ta colère sur moi ! Et si tu te retrouve seul, va demander à Lauren de t'y accompagner.

Je tournai les talons, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi, bousculant au passage Zoë Quinn et son fan-club suspendu à ses lèvres.

Je marchai dans un couloir qui menait je-ne-sais-où, me moquant de ma destination, les larmes brouillant ma vue. Se pouvait-il que les propos de Nathan soient véridiques ? Charlie se rapprochait-il de moi seulement pour le Quidditch, voulant me troubler ? Jouait-il avec moi ?

J'étais tellement préoccupée par mes pensées que je ne vis pas le fil qui barrait le couloir désert.

Je m'écrasai lourdement au sol, mes affaires étalées autour de moi, comme si une force invisible m'avait saisi les jambes pour les empêcher d'avancer.

Je pestai furieusement contre l'abruti qui avait placé ça là, quand j'entendis deux rires cristallins qui s'éloignaient.

Bien sûr. J'aurai du m'en douter.

_ Cette fois vous n'y échapperez pas ! Fit-je en démarrant au quart de tour, courant le plus vite possible pour les rattraper.

Je fit un dérapage contrôlé au détour d'un couloir, voyant une chevelure brune désordonnée s'engouffrer dans une porte que je n'avais encore jamais vue.

_ Je vous tiens, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

J'inspirai et m'avançai toujours vers l'endroit où Potter et Black avaient disparus, quand je vis la porte disparaître lentement, comme si elle se fondait dans le mur.

Je fronçai les sourcils et tâtait la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet apprenant la danse à des trolls sans arriver à trouver un passage secret.

Avais-je rêvé ? Ils ne s'étaient pas volatilisés, quand même ?

_ Hé, Joy ! Que fais-tu ? Lança une voix masculine derrière mon dos.

Je me retournai rapidement pour faire face Charlie Davies.

En rencontrant ses yeux clairs, je ne put m'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Nathan.

_« Tu ne l'intéresse pas, il se sert de toi pour le Quidditch ! Joy, ouvre les yeux ! Davies n'est pas attiré par toi, voyons ! »_

_ Je... commençai-je avec pertinence.

Mais la cloche retentit bruyamment dans les couloirs du château, m'évitant un discours pathétique où je n'aurais cessé de bredouiller et de rougir. J'évitais son regard, le visage de Nathan gravé dans mon esprit, et repartit en courant, ignorant les appels étonnés de Charlie.

Sauvée par le gong, tiens.

La prochaine fois que je croise Sirius et James, je les tue.

Pour de bon cette fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_ Excusez moi pour mon retard... marmonnai-je en entrant dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Je soutînt le regard du professeur -il ne m'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, de toute façon- et partit m'assoir à ma place habituelle, aux côtés de Nathan, avant que le professeur Higgins ait l'excellente idée de me coller une retenue.

Je n'accordai pas un regard à mon voisin et sortit rapidement mes affaires de mon sac, posant brutalement mon livre sur le bureau avec un claquement.

_ Joy, écoute...

_ Tais-toi, sifflai-je, tournant fébrilement les pages du manuel en manquant de peu de les déchirer. Je ne veux pas te parler, c'est clair ?

_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

Je le fusillai du regard et il se tu immédiatement. Ça me déchirait le cœur, car c'était mon meilleur ami, mais il m'avait vraiment blessé, tout à l'heure.

Le reste du cours se passa dans une atmosphère tendue. Nathan avait essayé de m'adresser la parole quelquefois mais je l'avais toujours rapidement fait taire. A la sonnerie, tant attendue, je me levai rapidement sans attendre mes amis, et sortit de la salle de cours. Je savais bien qu'il me restait encore une heure avant la fin des cours, mais malgré cela, je montai rapidement les escaliers en pierre et pénétra dans la salle commune, me laissant tomber sur un canapé.

Y a des journées, comme ça.


	9. C'était quoi, ce nouveau délire

**_Oui, je sais, ça fait loooonnnngtemps ! Mais cet été à été très riche en évènements et j'avoue n'avoir pas eu le temps, la motivation et l'envie nécessaire pour continuer... Mais c'est reparti, Enjoy !_**

* * *

_9. C'était nouveau, ce délire là ?_

Le soleil éclatant qui rayonnait ce jour là à Pré-au-Lard, malgré le froid mordant de Décembre, ne suffisait pas à me faire me sentir heureuse. Pourtant, tout était réuni pour...

Charlie et moi buvions une Biéraubeurre, confortablement installés aux Trois Balais. Noël approchait, ce qui d'habitude me remplissait de joie.

Mais cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais pas adressé la paroles à Nathan, et contrairement à ce que je disais à Lauren, oui, il me manquait.

Je passai beaucoup moins de temps aussi avec Colin, car mon ami et ce dernier étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, et c'était hors de question de n'accorder à mon meilleur ami ne serais-ce qu'une seconde d'attention. De toute façon, il ne paraissait pas très affecté par mon absence.

Ressasser tout ça me donnait une migraine de chien. Je laissai mon regard se balader sur le bar, où étaient assis des tas de gens étranges. D'habitude, j'adorais venir aux Trois-Balais, mais aujourd'hui, même en la compagnie de Charlie, je me disais que rien n'avait de goût sans mes amis.

De toute façon, cette sortie que j'avais attendue impatiemment n'était vraiment pas amusante. Nous avions été à Honeydukes, où presque tout Poudlard avait eu l'air de se donner rendez-vous, puis à Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes où j'avais croisé James Potter et Sirius Black qui se réapprovisionnaient en Bombabouses et autres moyens de me pourrir la vie, et enfin, après avoir traîné dans les rues enneigées semblables à des cartes postales de Pré-au-Lard, Charlie et moi avions décidé de venir nous réchauffer au célèbre pub du village.

Dis comme ça, ça avait l'air parfait. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à sourire, au nom de Merlin ?

_ Alors, dis moi... commença courageusement Charlie en faisant tourner sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre entre ses doigts. Comment ça se passe, au Quidditch ?

Je lui jetai un regard étrange. Quidditch ? Les paroles de Nathan me revînrent en mémoire en une fraction de seconde. _« Tu ne l'intéresse pas, il se sert de toi pour le Quidditch ! Joy, ouvre les yeux ! Davies n'est pas attiré par toi, voyons ! » _Mais ne lui avais-je pas dit moi-même que je n'en croyais pas un mot, que c'était ridicule ? Pourtant, les doutes s'étaient infiltrés dans mon esprit et je me doutais qu'il ne serait pas facile de les y déloger.

_ Eh bien... On s'entraîne dur, répondis-je en pesant mes mots. Comme on a gagné contre les Poufsouffles samedi, on est encore dans la course pour la coupe.

Charlie hocha la tête et bu une gorgée. Derrière lui, la porte s'était ouverte, et un vent froid avait pénétré dans le bar en même temps que les arrivants.

_ On va de nouveau jouer l'un contre l'autre, alors, fit-il en souriant d'un air joyeux.

Il avait l'air tellement sincère et adorable à ce moment là que je m'insultai intérieurement de douter de lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit aussi compliqué ?

Nous quittâmes le bar peu après. Moi qui n'avait fait qu'attendre ce rendez-vous depuis ma troisième année, j'avais maintenant hâte qu'il se termine.

Charlie marchait à mes côtés dans la neige, emmitouflé dans son manteau. Un silence gêné s'était installé entre nous alors que nous traversions Pré-au-Lard.

_ Je suis désolée... soufflai-je misérablement en resserrant mon écharpe rouge et or autour de mon cou.

Il me lança un regard surpris.

_ Désolée ? Répéta-t-il.

_ Je t'ai fait passer une journée horrible... Je sais pas ce que j'ai, je n'ai simplement pas le moral.

Je baissai le regard vers mes bottes. Au loin se dressait fièrement la silhouette du château, se découpant sur le paysage hivernal.

Charlie saisit une de mes mains et je levai le visage, surprise. Ses yeux bleus pâles rencontrèrent les miens et mon cerveau se vida immédiatement.

Ah, ce que je pouvais me détester dans ces moments là !

_ J'ai passé une excellente journée, souffla-t-il alors qu'il se rapprochait doucement de moi.

Mon coeur accéléra le rythme de ses battements et je me sentis rougir comme une pivoine. J'étais raide dingue de Charlie Davies depuis mes treize ans. Est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait _sérieusement _à m'embrasser ?

Sa main gantée caressa doucement ma joue et il me sourit. Je tentai de le lui retourner mais je ne pus esquisser qu'un rictus figé. Le froid se faisait violemment ressentir et je claquai des dents. Je me déteste. Le plus beau moment de ma vie est sur le point d'arriver et moi je claque des dents. Merlin, pourquoi moi ?

_ Je t'apprécies vraiment beaucoup... fit la voix de Charlie à mon oreille.

J'étais incapable de prononcer un mot et je fermai les yeux. Je sentis son souffle caresser mes lèvres, et les battements de mon coeur s'affolèrent. Je ne bougeai plus, attendant son baiser.

Un baiser qui ne vînt pas. Je rouvris les yeux, surprise.

_ Charlie ?

Ses yeux ne me regardaient plus mais fixaient un point derrière moi, les sourcils froncés. Je fis rapidement volte-face pour voir Nathan se diriger vers nous à grands pas furieux, traînant Lauren derrière lui.

C'est une blague ?

_ Davies, dégage de là ! Fit la voix de mon meilleur ami.

_Ex_-meilleur ami, me corrigeais-je mentalement.

_ Nathan, te mêle pas de ça ! Criai-je en m'avançant à mon tour vers lui.

Lauren, les joues rougies par le froid, me lança un regard désolé. Je fusillai Nathan du regard et replaçai mon bonnet sur mes cheveux.

Ce dernier se laissa peu impressionner et continuait d'assassiner Charlie du regard.

_ Laisse la tranquille ! Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu ! Tu as peut-être réussi à la duper elle, mais pas moi !

Charlie leva les mains pour le calmer, un air surpris sur le visage.

_ Eh, Nathan, doucement ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais des vues sur elle, désolé vieux !

Des vues sur elle ? Comment ça des vues sur elle ? C'était nouveau, ce délire là ? J'haussai les sourcils alors que mon ami rougissait. Lauren et moi échangâmes un regard stupéfait, preuve que personne ne comprenait plus que moi.

_ Je... Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle, Davies ! Répliqua Nathan, les poings serrés. Tu n'es qu'un Serdaigle manipulateur ! Tu essayes de séduire Joy pour pouvoir nous espionner à travers elle, je ne suis pas aveugle !

A ces mots, la fureur m'envahit à nouveau. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

_ Ca suffit Nathan ! Protestai-je en le forçant à reculer. On a déjà eu cette discussion !

_ Mais... Joy, enfin ! Tu ne vas pas croire cet abruti ! S'écria mon ami d'un air révolté, sa main fouillant la poche de son manteau pour attraper sa baguette.

Derrière moi, je sentis les mains de Charlie se poser sur mes épaules. Il m'écarta doucement pour s'approcher de Nathan, l'air calme.

_ Watson... Si j'ai pu laisser penser que je me servais de Joy, je m'excuse. Mais tu as tort. Si je l'ai invité à cette sortie, c'était parce que j'avais envie de passer un bon moment avec elle. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ? Demanda-t-il en désignant mon amie Lauren d'un signe de tête.

Charlie passa un bras sur mes épaules et Nathan frémit à nouveau de colère. Je lui lançait un regard froid.

_ Laisse tomber. On y va ? Demandai-je à l'attention du jeune homme.

Il hocha la tête et nous tournâmes les talons, laissant mes deux amis là, plantés dans la neige, alors que Charlie et moi retournions au vieux château, silencieux mais néanmoins enlaçés.


End file.
